


you're quiet, but that's alright

by justpiixelpop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Transphobia, mention of parental death, trans masculine Linhardt von Hevring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpiixelpop/pseuds/justpiixelpop
Summary: It was like this every time they argued with their parents; the same thing, like clockwork, at least once a week and always over the same thing. They'd argue, their father would roar louder than they could, and they'd run off, no matter what time it was, and call Caspar until he came to the front door of his house or, in this case, woke up.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	you're quiet, but that's alright

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!  
> This is the first fic I've written since like....2017.........please be nice I'm trying my best to get back into the habit of writing 
> 
> Anyway, Caspar is cis here and Linhardt is trans masculine because I am projecting and this is partially a vent thing thank you
> 
> Credit to my betas on Twitter!  
> @sootstained and @itsamemirio

Linhardt hadn't moved in an hour or so. Caspar could tell they weren't sleeping. Their breathing was still far too erratic, and they shifted every so often. It was like this every time Linhardt argued with their parents; the same thing, like clockwork, at least once a week, always over the same thing. They'd argue, their father would roar louder than they could, and they'd run off, no matter what time it was, to call Caspar until he came to the front door of his house or, in this case, woke up.

It wasn't like Caspar minded. He knew that Linhardt didn't have many options, really. Besides, they always comforted Caspar whenever he was upset over one thing or another, and Linhardt always repaid his kindness with sufficient hugs afterwards.

This time seemed a little worse, and it didn't look like there'd be hugs anytime soon. Linhardt would usually bounce back after ten or twenty minutes — or, at least they'd manage to get up and pretend they were fine until an adequate distraction would actually take their mind off of things.

" Y'know, " Caspar starts, moving his hand down to Linhardt's. They took it, and gave a soft squeeze, the only indication that they were listening, then Caspar smiled, leaning his head against the backrest of his bed, " I don't really think it matters what he says. You've proven him wrong on stuff before, right? "

Linhardt doesn't respond, but Caspar didn't mind, reaching his other hand to brush through their hair. It's gotten longer in the last few years, now reaching about halfway down their neck. The rat tail persisted, but they didn't bother to tie any of their hair up anymore. Caspar had briefly wondered if it was their father's influence that they'd begun growing it out, but Linhardt was quick to deny it.

" I dunno exactly what you're going through, buddy, but you're always welcome here. I mean, Conrad might be a dick, but ma won't let him bug you when you're here. "

The room went quiet again, and Caspar let out a quiet hum, staring up at the ceiling, " Ma made cookies earlier. If we're quiet enough, we can go get some of 'em. She won't mind, if it's you. She kinda likes you, y'know. "

Linhardt tensed a little, and Caspar cringed. It'd been a year since their own mother had passed away — an incurable illness of the blood was all he'd known. Things had gotten considerably worse in their house after that. Their father got grumpier and colder — which Caspar had thought was impossible — and stopped 'putting up' with Linhardt's 'nonsense'. The arguments got more frequent, Linhardt became quieter than before, and they spent far more time at Caspar's house than their own.

Caspar supposed he was lucky. Even if he didn't much care for his pa or brother's attitude, his ma always had his back. He supposed the favouritism was what made Conrad madder, but he couldn't help but find it amusing.

Linhardt had none of that. When their mother was alive, she didn't speak up or raise her voice to their father, but she did comfort them on the odd night they opened up to her. As an only child, the household's burdens were placed on them, expectations far greater than anyone could achieve placed upon their shoulders without any support. 

As much as he urged Linhardt not to sleep the days away, he could see why they were tired.

Lost in his own thoughts, Caspar chewed the inside of his jaw, and he held onto their hand a little tighter until they relaxed and, finally, shuffled to sit upright.

" Cookies sound nice. "

Caspar's face broke into a grin, and he had to hold back a yell as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Linhardt's forehead, quickly rewarded with one returned to his nose. He shuffled off his bed, waiting patiently for the other to follow him. They didn't speak again, and simply wrapped their arm around Caspar's shoulders as he wrapped his around their waist.

" I love you, you know that? " he whispered, leaning to press a kiss to Linhardt's jaw. They didn't respond verbally, but their lips tugged up into a small smile, and that's enough for Caspar.

The next morning, Caspar did, in fact, get whined at for eating the cookies until Linhardt popped their head around the door frame, swooping in to save him again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter if u want @justpiixelpop  
> I'm probably gonna continue writing drabbles ( especially casphardt bc I am fixated on them ) heh


End file.
